


A Song of Flame

by booksnerdharrypotter



Series: angst of crows [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Cuties, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnerdharrypotter/pseuds/booksnerdharrypotter
Summary: Wylan didn't think he deserved happiness, but Jesper thought his boyfriend deserved the world.





	A Song of Flame

Wylan Van Eck did not think he deserved happiness.

He did, however, believe that he deserved every little bit of misfortune that befell him. He deserved it after being the biggest failure of a son, disappointing his father and to top it all off, not being able to read. He was stupid and dumb and an idiot. It wasn’t true, but he didn’t seem to understand it.

Waking up next to Jasper Fahey was an added bonus that Wylan had never expected. He was waiting for the time when his boyfriend would be ripped from his pale hands, when they would never again share their cuddles and kisses as the sun rose outside their windows.

It was these thoughts that plagued the Van Eck boy as he stared at the perfectly built roof above his head. The mahogany finishing’s were normally a great distraction from life, its patterns long and complex. Despite this, he could not get the thoughts out of his head of possibly losing Jasper due to his uncanny ability to be a failure at everything. He shouldn’t have to live with an upstart rebel merch as his boyfriend. It was unusual. 

The sharpshooter snuggled his head into Wylan’s soft neck, his warm breath tickling his throat. He was grateful for this sense of normalcy with his boyfriend and hoped it would never go away. Except, it would. Everything good always did.

“Morning, merchling,” Jesper murmured in his totally-sexy-and-husky-morning voice. He opened his eyes and stared into Wylan’s blue. He leaned over to kiss the smaller boy, brushing his lips against the corner of his mouth. “What? No kisses for me this morning? I’m offended.”

Wylan didn’t reply. He continued to stare up at the incredibly (some would say too much) detailed roof.

“Merchling? Wylan?” Jesper asked, confused. He rested his weight on his elbow, staring down at his boyfriend’s smooth baby face. “What’s wrong?”

He continued to just lie there, thinking. “Do you-” he started. “Do you think I’m a failure?”

Jesper looked incredibly perplexed. He blinked a few times as if trying to process the idiotic notion that his boyfriend could be a failure. “Why would you think that? You’re anything but a failure.”

“But I can’t read. I was a disappointment to my father and the reason my mother was admitted into a hospital for mental health problems. 

The sharpshooter sat up properly now, not a lick of his usual shit-eating grin to be found on his face. For the first time in a long time, Wylan realised, Jesper was entirely serious. He couldn’t actually remember the last he had seen that happen.

“ _Saints_ , Wylan. You really think that you’re a failure because you can’t read?” Jesper shook his head in frustration. “I wish I had your level of genius! I’ve seen you with numbers and problem solving, and you’re amazing.

“You. Are. Not. A. Failure.

“I-but-”

“No.” There was Jesper’s smirk back on his face, his grey eyes alight with fire. “And you owe me for me being an idiot.”

Wylan blushed ruby red. He already knew what terribly improper things were on his boyfriend’s mind. It was incredibly enjoyable living with someone whose main goal in life was to be both terribly inappropriate but magnificently sweet at the same time.

“I guess so,” he said, still with brightly coloured cheeks, his face flush. He leant over and kissed Jesper on the lips.

“Uh, uh, merchling. I’m in charge this time.”

Wylan could faint at the thought of what was going through Jesper’s mind. He stared at his boyfriend’s face for a moment, the sun surrounding his dark Zemeni skin. He looked like he was glowing, a Saint’s blessed angel.

“I love you,” the Van Eck boy breathed quietly.

“I love you, too” the sharpshooter replied, equally as soft.

He could happily live this way forever; inappropriate comments included. It wasn’t going to be taken away from him easily.

 _Maybe_ , Wylan thought, _just maybe I have been graced with true, long-lasting happiness._

 


End file.
